Confession
by tyxuan
Summary: Iroh feels it isn't right for the Avatar to marry the jerkbender of Mako. Oneshot.


**A/N: This fanfic has absolutely NOTHING to do with my other fanfic (a Korroh fanfic too, you may call it, though it focuses on family matters), Child of Great Blood. This story is only on its own, no relation whatsoever. I only wrote this because I basically ran out of ideas for my other stuff, and came up with a short one-shot.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Korra or Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

* * *

He wanted nothing more than _her_. Her ocean blue eyes, and her caramel skin. The last time he had seen her, she was as stunning as ever- that was at the engagement party. With her lush brown hair let down, and only a light pink rose hair pin lay on a side of it. She wore a striking red cheongsam decorated with extremely detailed sewings of golden dragons.

It hurt to see the Avatar getting married to the jerkbender, Mako. Of all people, it had to be him. It felt like he had took a knife to his heart when he found out about Korra's engagement to Mako. Iroh had knew that he was up to no good when he first saw him, when he insisted on going to Air Temple Island with Korra during the Equalists' attack.

Why, his suspicions were confirmed when Mako had pulled Iroh aside during the engagement party.

_"Can I help you?" Iroh asked, brushing some dust off his red coat. He and Mako were now in the back room, facing each other._

_"Don't you even think about her," the other firebender hissed, wrinkling his nose in disgust._

_"Who?" _

_"You know who she is."_

_Iroh frowned in confusion. "Pardon?"  
_

_"Korra." Mako spat out, gritting his teeth. "I know your feelings towards her, General."_

_The general was speechless. He wondered if the husband-to-be of the Avatar really called him into the room just to pick a fight or something. Probably, he thought. _

_"Well?" the jerkbender fidgeted with his red scarf. He failed in trying to keep that devil like smile from escaping his lips._

_Iroh sighed in frustration. This Mako was really starting to get on his nerves. So what if they both liked the Avatar? At least he wasn't some guy who tried to put the blame on his brother for revealing the historical kiss to his ex-girlfriend, Asami Sato. _

_"Korra is amazing," Mako chuckled, as if he were laughing in his dreams. "But really, other than that, she's nothing to me. Nothing except the key to all those power."_

_"What?" Iroh was baffled. Mako was only marrying Korra for the sake of power?_

_"Good luck catching her." _

_With that, the jerkbender left the room._

The thought of that memory sickened Iroh, especially now that he was among the guests invited to Korra's wedding in the City Hall. The building had now had the tables and chairs were now replaced temporarily by a few large round tables with chairs covered in cloth, one of the tables specially reserved for the bride and groom's family and friends.

The room was elaborately decorated. Red and blue strings of silk circled the marble columns, and a three-tier wedding cake was placed in the middle of the room. A small orchestra had been hired and sat at the side of the room, playing an assortment of breathtaking music using from the tsungi horn to the _erhu_.

The bride and groom were yet to be present. They were probably outside right now, Iroh thought.

Asami Sato, now a successful businesswoman who had restored the reputation of Future Industries, stood quietly at a corner, sipping her glass of ginseng tea. Bolin was busy showing off Pabu to various guests, using earthbending to get Pabu to perform tricks. Tenzin and his wife were trying to control his (as usual) hyperactive children, with much difficulty. Meelo had dashed past Iroh a few moments ago, leaving a blast of 'air' behind.

Suddenly, the large grand doors of the City Hall slowly opened. There came in the bride and groom- both of them elegantly dressed for this extremely special occasion. Korra was wearing a dress that covered many layers of different shades of blue and touched the ground. Her betrothal necklace was deliberately made visible, so as to show off.

Mako wore a white frill shirt that was worn under a black suit that was half buttoned. His black pants were not of the traditional style, but more modern, Iroh guessed. His shoes were polished so carefully it hurt to look at it, for fear of being blinded.

The newly wed couple walked through the aisle to the back of the room as the guests parted to either side. Many through fresh petals of flowers to bless them- but the general wasn't one of them. The couple reached the end of the room, where Tonraq and Senna sat on two throne-like chairs, crossing their legs and beaming proudly.

Mako and Korra then took cups of tea from the trays placed on either side of them and offered them to the Avatar's parents. They accepted it graciously and gulped it down in no sweat. That was when things started to change.

Iroh felt it wasn't right to see someone being married off to someone who didn't love them. Someone he _loved_.

"Wait!"

All eyes rested on him.

Mako shot a deadly glare at him. A tiny flame flickered in his fingers. Korra looked at both firebenders with confusion in her blue eyes. "What..?" he heard her mutter.

"You don't love Korra!" Iroh snarled. "He uses her!"

The guests gasped, some already glaring at Mako. Korra's eyes went wide open. Mako chuckled. "If I don't love her, who does?"

"I do."


End file.
